


Culpable love | two

by Vazqmos



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: BVB, Bayern München, Bayern munich, Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, F/M, Football, Germany, Mats Hummels - Freeform, Robert Lewandowski - Freeform, School, Teacher/Student, championsleague, dortmund - Freeform, real madrid - Freeform, roman burki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vazqmos/pseuds/Vazqmos
Summary: Andrea seems to have left a good impression on her teacher, but why is he suddenly saying these things about Robert?
Relationships: Affair - Relationship, Cheating - Relationship, Love - Relationship, Love relationship - Relationship, Teacher and Student - Relationship, straight
Kudos: 3





	Culpable love | two

Time seemed to go way too fast. Andrea wanted it to slow down for the first time in her life. She enjoyed the class, to her surprise Munich was not as bad as she expected it to be. She spent most of the lesson speaking with Robert. Perhaps she should have focused more on the actual teaching, but she felt like it would not make a huge difference anyways. 

"I assume you have all done last nights reading, who wants to tell me about the main causes of the Russian Revolution?" Mr Hummels asked the class and sat down in his chair, his legs placed comfortably upon his large tawny desk. Roberts face turned into a slight grimace, Andrea took it that he had not done the reading. 

"Lewandowski." The teacher called, "Will you be able to answer my question?" Andrea looked at both of them in a curious manner, "No, sir, I am afraid I won't be." Mr Hummels sent him a clear and annoyed look, he was acting awfully polite, this was not like him. "Are you serious?", Andrea found it a little bit adorable how nervous Robert looked. 

"I forgot, it won't happen again." He lazily excused. "It won't happen again? It has been happening all year. I am tired of this stupid excuse now!" Mr Hummels scolded. If she thought he looked attractive before, his angry voice definitely added to it.

"The main cause of the Russian revolution in 1917..." Andrea began and unexpectedly stood up. She felt everybody's eyes laid on her. She had to admit that she was a shy person, but she knew her history well and she wanted to help out her fellow classmate. Hummels looked at her and waited for her to continue. 

"Was the fact that World War I had entirely destroyed Russia's economy, as well as its prestige as a European power. Corruption and inefficiency were spread widely throughout the imperial government. The Russian armies were helpless against the German ones during the war, they lost most of their campaigns, this eventually led to riots and revolts breaking all over the country." 

She could go on forever but the bell rang causing her to jump a little, she was not used to this loud sound. But she was thankful for it, saying such complicated words made her feel insecure, she did not want to say them wrongly. Her french accent made it more difficult too. The rest of the class had emptied themselves out by the time she had gathered to sit down in her chair, only to stand up again. To her surprise, Robert was gone too. She did not know anyone else and had no idea where she was supposed to go now.

As she walked out the door she heard a voice behind her say, "That was excellent, Andrea." She turned around, she was stood extremely close to her new history teacher. "You think so?" She asked, "I really do. You seem to know more than the class who has been learning it for half a year now." He said, he managed to look impressed and disappointed at the same time. "Are you suggesting that you're a bad teacher, Mr Hummels?" She let out, a smile glued on her lips. "I think that my student don't care much for this subject." 

Andrea enjoyed the sightly view of him, he looked even more handsome up close. His brown eyes seemed to bring comfort in the chaos of her life, his long eyelashes curled upwards his dark shapely eyebrows. He interrupted her day dream of him, "I noticed you were talking a lot to Lewandowski." Her thick eyebrows furrowed into confusion, was he going to scold her too ? Not that she minded.

"You're new to this school and to the system. I'll give you a piece of advice, don't hang around with people like him. He'll give you nothing but regret." He warned her and took a few steps back until he sat on the top of his desk. Now she was even more confused. She had no idea that teachers could be this direct? And what was so wrong with Robert? Hundreds of thoughts coasted around in her mind. 

"Teenage boys in general. Don't waste your time on them." He said out into the air, his coffee brown eyes still on hers. She could not get over how good looking he was in that suit, the navy blue really brought out the tan colour of his skin. "And if I do? What difference will that make to your life?" She wondered, his lips formed into a sly smirk. "Not a single one. You're right. You're free to be with whoever you want. I just don't want the talking in my class." He said, surprised by her attitude, but in a good way. 

"Noted." She left the class still with a confused look on her face. She had no idea where to go now, was there a free period or did she have another class? She almost let out a scream when she felt someone's hands on her shoulders, she quickly turned around and was relieved to see that it was only Robert. "Ah, don't do that to me!" She said and lightly slapped his hands away from her. "Easily scared?" He questioned and broke into a contagious laughter.

"Here is your pen, I didn't steal it if that's what you thought." He handed her back the black pen, "Keep it." She said, would she ever need it again in her life? Probably not. She had tons at home in the yellow pencil case she ironically enough had forgotten. "But tell me one thing, where do I go now?" She frantically handed him her timetable. "Oh, you've got German now." He said and gave it back to her. 

"Will you follow me to class?" She asked, "Of course, but I won't join it, german sucks!" He replied and scrunched his nose, even thinking about that pointless lesson made him feel disgusted. "So are you going to skip it?" She wondered, her big green eyes looked deeply into is. 

She looked cute, Robert thought. He liked her already, it was insane how fast he connected with her. He has had many girlfriends, so many that he had lost count over the years, but none of them had been like her. No one could be more gorgeous than the girl in front of him. He nodded, quite confidently. "I see no point in learning more german when I can already speak it." He confessed. He had moved here from Poland when he was a little boy. Sometimes it felt like he was more German than Polish. 

"I don't know a single word in German." Andrea let out and looked even more stressed, this was an international school, why did they have to learn German? You live in Germany now you idiot, of course you have to learn the language! A voice yelled in her mind. She knew she had to attend the lesson but she was surprised as to how easy it was for him to make his mind up. 

How he could skip a class and not be punished she did not know. Maybe that was normal in schools like this, she had no idea, all she knew was that she could never skip a day of school at home in Paris.

She was afraid that she would be late again and ran through the halls he had directed her to. Now she just had to find the correct classroom.


End file.
